


'Stress' or 'The story that bullied its author'

by ladyfeather



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo needs some down time and Dee supplies it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Stress' or 'The story that bullied its author'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brit_Columbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_Columbia/gifts).



> This was written for a friend that was going through a very stressful time in her life. She enjoyed it very much. I had forgotten about it until I was clearing out my LJ site and found it again. I hope you enjoy it as well.

Stress

or

The story that bullied its author.  
  
The case had been long and hard; countless man hours had been spent in the chase. But now, after all the stakeouts, searches, dead ends, research, and overtime, they finally caught him. And it was a good bust; even the best of lawyers would have difficulty getting him any leniency, much less off the hook. In appreciation of their tireless work in solving the case, both Ryo and Dee were given the next two days off.  
  
Dee was ready to celebrate a hard case closed and wanted to go out and have a drink or two, but one look at his partner said that it wasn’t gonna happen. After so many years of working together, he knew that Ryo needed some time to work the stress out of his system. He knew that even now he was worrying that somehow the case would fall through, that a loophole would magically appear and negate all their hard work. Ryo managed to have more stress after they wrapped up a case than at any time during the case. Dee had to distract him and not allow him time to think of a reason why he shouldn’t be distracted.  
  
Closing the office door, Dee moved close to Ryo and in a low voice told him, “You go home and get some rest; I’ll do the same. But be ready at 9 tomorrow morning – we’ve got somewhere to go.” As Ryo started to open his mouth to voice an objection Dee pressed a finger against Ryo’s lips and added, “No arguments – you know you need to relax; this happens every time we end a rough case. Oh, and dress casual.” After giving Ryo a quick kiss and a pat on the butt, Dee winked and left for home.  
  
Dee’s redirection had worked. Instead of rehashing the case for loopholes all night, Ryo was preoccupied with where Dee was going to take them. By insisting he dress casual meant that in all probability it would be just the two of them. Alone. Somewhere that Dee chose. That didn’t bode well.  
  
Ryo only had two dress styles –casual jeans and a T-shirt for cleaning the apartment or gymnastics and dress clothes with a tie for everything else. Where would they be going? Even going to the grocery store necessitated a tie in Ryo’s mind. He fell asleep with a very short Ryo acceptable list and an extremely long Dee acceptable list in his head.  
  
Dee woke early, relieved to find that the forecast still called for sunny skies and slightly above average temperatures. Since he had some purchases to make before collecting Ryo, he quickly showered and dressed. If all went well, by the time he got there Bikky would be off to school and Ryo would be at his kitchen table fretting about where they were going.  
  
When Ryo answered the door he was greeted by Dee holding two motorcycle helmets in his hands.  
  
“Stress relief at your service. Ready babe? We’re going for a ride,” and he gently backed Ryo into the apartment, closing the door behind them.  
  
Ryo blinked; he hadn’t even thought about the bike. This led to a whole different type of destination, most of which were rather risqué and fell under the Dee acceptable list.  
  
Dropping the helmets on the sofa, Dee pulled the now confused Ryo into his arms. “If I didn’t have other plans for us today, we’d be spending the day in bed.” Dee knew he couldn’t allow Ryo to reply so he pulled him into a deep kiss then released him, stating in a matter-of-fact tone, “Grab your camera, it’s time to go.” He answered the questioning look Ryo gave him with, “We’re going on a photoshoot.”  
  
Ryo silently obeyed and still in a state of confusion followed Dee down to the garage where Dee had parked the bike.  
  
 _A photoshoot? All he ever wants to take pictures of is me naked!”_  
  
Once they had left the city the scenery rapidly changed. With all his energy spent trying to tie up the case, Ryo had totally missed the fact that it was spring. Dee knew that Ryo loved the outdoors, and especially the countryside. So once the city was out of sight Dee veered off the major road, and now travelled along a small county road where houses were few and far between. The scenery reflected the season, and a quick uphill turnoff onto a barely paved road put the men in a heavily wooded area.  
  
The further they had travelled away from the city and into the countryside, the more Dee felt Ryo relax. The tenseness in Ryo’s hold had softened to a gently encircling of his waist. The fragrances of spring flowers scented the air and the soft sunlight filtering through the newly leafed trees created a calming atmosphere. Suddenly the tree line broke and they were now surrounded by an open field of flowers and blooming shrubbery. They had ascended far enough that the view from the field overlooked most of the area. Pulling off the road and onto a dirt path Dee stopped the bike and both dismounted to take in the view.  
  
Ryo was overwhelmed with the scenery. Before he knew it he had taken out his camera and was busily clicking in every direction. Almost an hour later he returned red-faced and apologetic to Dee, who was now reading and sitting on a blanket under one of the few trees in the field.  
  
“I’m sorry, I forgot all about you. But how did you find this place? This is beautiful!”  
  
Dee laughed. “Don’t worry about me. I was entertained by your actions; I thought you’d like this place. I passed through here during one of my trips to interview a snitch. It was winter then, but the view was still breath taking. I thought of you and filed it away for occasions like this.” Patting the ground beside him he said, “Have a seat, I brought lunch.”  
  
Dee opened one of the saddle bags from the bike and retrieved a lunch bag that contained two sandwiches and some bottled ice tea. They ate in relative silence, occasionally making small talk about something they spotted either flying or running through the field.  
  
After finishing his lunch, Ryo flopped back on the blanket, looking up through the just blooming tree at the bright blue, cloudless sky. “Of all the places I imagined that you wanted to go, this wasn’t one of them.”  
  
Dee tilted his head toward Ryo. “Oh? And where did you think I wanted to go?”  
  
“Well, I had lots of ideas but most weren’t suitable to casual clothes. And the ones that were... let’s just say they weren’t G rated.” A slight tinge of pink highlighted his face.  
  
Dee stretched out beside Ryo, his one arm around Ryo’s waist, the other propping his head up. “And what would you say to a little non-G entertainment right now?”  
  
Seeing the slight blush deepen on Ryo’s face Dee began leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulders. Ryo gasped as Dee let his fingers trail under the T-shirt, ever so slightly brushing the hidden nubs to full attention. Try as he might, Ryo couldn’t fight the growing desire he felt coursing through his body. The thought of doing something so brazen in public ignited his passions, sidestepping all logic and reason.  
  
As a last ditch attempt to control the situation he pleaded with Dee. “We’ll be seen! We’re really close to the road and....”  
  
“We’ve been here for several hours and no one has gone by. This is a shortcut road between two small towns and it’s rarely used. The flowers and plants around here are two feet tall, or more.” With an evil glint in his eye Dee added, “And doing it outdoors adds to the thrill.” To punctuate this he pulled Ryo into a tight embrace, one hand caressed his upper torso and the other groped his appealing derrière. A steamy kiss silenced any disagreement from Ryo, who, by his reactions, had finally surrendered completely to his emotions.  
  
The unexpected lovemaking session was slow and sweet, nothing rushed, nothing forced. They seemed to be tuned to the same wavelength, each seeking and supplying exactly what the other wanted. Both gave as well as they got, and the afternoon passed a bit more quickly than they wanted.  
  
True to Dee’s observation, not a single car had passed through the area, at least not that he had recalled seeing or hearing. The sun was getting low in the sky when they finally gathered their things together for the trip back home. Ryo hesitated before mounting the bike.  
  
Approaching Dee from behind, Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee’s waist and rested his head against his back. “Thank you for today. It was perfect, and so were you. You always seem to know what I need, even when I don’t.”  
  
Dee turned around and lifted Ryo’s chin so he could look in his eyes. “You’re welcome babe. Anytime.” A smirk surfaced on Dee’s face. “So, when you wanna do it again?”

 


End file.
